Lista dei libri di Piccoli Brividi
Elenco dei libri (I titoli dei libri non ancora usciti sono in inglese) Serie originale # La casa della morte # Il mistero dello scienziato pazzo # Un barattolo mostruoso # Foto dal futuro # Mano di mummia # 1,2,3... invisibile! # Il pupazzo parlante # Al mostro! Al mostro! # Il campeggio degli orrori (Welcome to Camp Nightmare) (1993) # Il fantasma della porta accanto (The Ghost Next Door) (1993) # La maschera maledetta (The Haunted Mask) (1993) # La sfera di cristallo (Be Careful What You Wish For...) (1993) # Il pianoforte impazzito (Piano Lessons Can Be Murder) (1993) # Il lupo della palude (The Werewolf of Fever Swamp) (1993) # La notte dei mostri di fango (You can't Scare Me) (1994) # Una giornata particolare (One Day at Horrorland) (1994) # Un insopportabile ronzio (Why I'm Afraid of Bees) (1994) # Un barattolo mostruoso n.2 (Monster Blood II) (1994) # Terrore dagli abissi (Deep Trouble) (1993) # Spaventapasseri viventi (The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight) (1994) # Vendetta strisciante (Go Eat Worms!) (1994) # La spiaggia degli spettri (Ghost Beach) (1994) # Il ritorno della mummia (Return of the Mummy) (1994) # Il fantasma del palcoscenico (Phantom of the Auditorium) (1994) # L'attacco del mutante (Attack of the Mutant) (1994) # Un tragico esperimento (My Hairiest Adventure) (1994) # I prigionieri della torre (A Night in Terror Tower) (1995) # La Pendola del Destino (The Cuckoo Clock of Doom) (1995) # Un barattolo mostruoso n.3 (Monster Blood III) (1995) # Un Mostro in cucina (It Came from Beneath the Sink!) (1995) # Il pupazzo parlante n.2 (Night of the Living Dummy II) (1995) # I cani fantasma (The Barking Ghost) (1995) # Un mostro in vacanza (The Horror at Camp Jellyjam) (1995) # La vendetta degli gnomi (Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes) (1995) # Gli orrori di Shock Street (A Shocker on Shock Street) # La maschera maledetta n.2 (The Haunted Mask II) (1994) # Il fantasma senza testa (The Headless Ghost) # Il mostro delle nevi a Pasadena (The Abominable Snowman) # Una testa di mummia per me (How I Got My Shrunken Head) (1996) # Il pupazzo parlante n.3 (Night of the Living Dummy III) (1995) # Magico inganno (Bad Hare Day) (1996) # Mostri dallo spazio (Egg Monsters From Mars) # Il bosco dei mostri blu (The Beast From The East) # Foto dal futuro n.2 (Say Cheese and Die-Again!) (1996) # Ectoplasmi! (Ghost Camp) # Minaccia nel fango (How to Kill a Monster) (1996) # La leggenda perduta (Legend of the Lost Legend) # Le zucche della vendetta (Attack of the Jack-o'-Lanterns) (1996) # Alito di vampiro (Vampire Breath) # Metamorfosi totale (Calling All Creeps!) (1996) # Il mistero della caverna di ghiaccio (Beware, the Snowman) (1997) # Il ragazzo volante (How I Learned to Fly) (1997) # Prigionieri di un incantesimo (Chicken, Chicken) # Incubo al risveglio (Don't Go to Sleep!) # L'avventura del mostruoso blob (The Blob That Ate Everyone) # Il mistero del lago gelato (The Curse of Camp Cold Lake) # Un amico invisibile (My Best Friend is Invisible) # Terrore dagli abissi n.2 (Deep Trouble II) # La scuola maledetta (The Haunted School) # La casa dei lupi mannari (Werewolf Skin) (1997) # C'è qualcuno nel buio (I Live In Your Basement!) (1997) # Un barattolo mostruoso n.4 (Monster Blood IV) # L'urlo del gatto # Il pupazzo parlante n.4 # Un mostro in cattedra # L'invasione degli stritolatori 1 # L'invasione degli stritolatori 2 # Il gemello malefico # Io sono la vendetta # Il villaggio del brivido # Sfide mortali # L'ultimo halloween # Morto ma non sepolto # Una spremuta speciale # Ritorno a horrorland # Jekyll e Heidi # Il re dell'orrore # La mummia è tornata # Il licantropo # L'anello maledetto # Terrore al campeggio # Tremate! # La macchina stregata # Febbre di plenilunio # L'incubo di Slappy # I terrestri senza memoria # Il fantasma nello specchio Serie 2000 # L'urlo del gatto # Il pupazzo parlante n.4 # Un mostro in cattedra # L'invasione degli stritolatori I # L'invasione degli stritolatori II # Il gemello malefico # Io sono la vendetta # Il villaggio del brivido # Sfide mortali # L'ultimo Halloween # Morto ma non sepolto # Una spremuta speciale # Ritorno a Horrorland # Jekyll e Heidi # Il re dell'orrore # La mummia è tornata # Il licantropo # L'anello maledetto # Terrore al campeggio # Tremate # La macchina stregata # Febbre di plenilunio # L'incubo di Slappy # I terrestri senza memoria # Il Fantasma nello Specchio Speciali Pubblicati in Italia Negli anni 1997-98-99 sono stati pubblicati alcuni volumi speciali con le copertine brillanti. Questi sono libri-game oppure libri contenenti 3 o 10 mini-storie. In America ne sono stati pubblicati una cinquantina fra libri game e libri contenenti più storie, mentre in Italia solo alcuni volumi, che sono qua sotto riportati. # Il Club dell'Orrore # Diario di Una mummia Impazzita # Il Genio del Male # La Prima Notte del Lupo Mannaro e Altri Racconti # Il Vampiro di Ghiaccio e Altri Racconti # Il Cavaliere Malefico # La Casa degli Spiriti e Altri Racconti # Nonna Fantasma e Altri Racconti # La Scuola dei Mostri e Altri Racconti Edizioni speciali hardcover Nel 2004 la Mondadori, per commemorare i 10 anni dei Piccoli brividi, pubblicò 4 volumi nei quali venivano riproposte alcune tra le più famose storie della saga. Dal 2006 ogni anno, nel mese di ottobre, escono due volumi che raccolgono altrettanti racconti riprendendo la numerazione usata 2 anni prima. I numeri dal 5 in poi sono accompagnati da un gadget posto dentro la copertina. I primi 10 volumi contengono 3 storie, gli altri 2. Dal numero 15 al 18 le hardcover tornano ad essere una raccolta di 3 storie senza regalo. Dal numero 19 ritornano hardcover da 2 storie ,ma con regalo. # Il super pupazzo parlante # Spettri e fantasmi # Vacanze da incubo # I segreti delle mummie # Lupi mannari (con 2 occhi di lupo mannaro in allegato) # Giochi mortali (con un ragno appiccicoso in allegato) # Mostri in agguato (con uno scheletro in allegato) # Allarme extraterrestri (con un uovo di alieno in allegato) # I maledetti(con un mostro appiccicoso in allegato) # SOS fantasmi (con un teschio in allegato) # Esperimenti pericolosi (con cervello gelatinoso in allegato) # Terrore a scuola (con un topo spiaccicato in allegato) # Morto ma non sepolto e altre storie (con una faccia da zombie in allegato) # La notte dei vampiri (con una minitorcia in allegato) # Invasione mostruosa # Il Terrore si nasconde nel buio # Il Terrore si nasconde negli abissi # Scatti mortali # Il barattolo killer (con il barattolo killer in allegato) # Zucche all'attacco (con gli horror adesivi in allegato) # A volte si animano # Incubi in agguato Give Yourself (Inediti in Italia) # Escape from the Carnival of Horrors # Tick Tock, You're Dead! # Trapped in Bat Wing Hall # The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek # Night in Werewolf Woods # Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter # Under the Magician's Spell # The Curse of the Creeping Coffin # The Knight in Screaming Armour # Diary of a Mad Mummy # Deep in the Jungle of Doom # Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum # Scream of the Evil Genie # The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock # Please Don't Feed the Vampire! # Secret Agent Grandma # Little Comic Shop of Horrors # Attack of the Beastly Babysitter # Escape from Camp Run-For-Your-Life # Toy Terror: Batteries Included # The Twisted Tale of Tiki Island # Return to the Carnival of Horrors # Zapped in Space # Lost in Stinkeye Swamp # Shop 'Til You Drop...Dead! # Alone in Snakebite Canyon # Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel # Night of a Thousand Claws # Invaders from the Big Screen # You're Plant Food! # The Werewolf of Twisted Tree Lodge # It's Only a Nightmare # It Came from the Internet # Elevator to Nowhere # Hocus-Pocus Horror # Ship of Ghouls # Escape from Horror House # Into the Twister of Terror # Scary Birthday to You # Zombie School # Danger Time # All-Day Nightmare Give Yourself Special Editions (Inediti in Italia) # Into the Jaws of Doom # Return to Terror Tower (sequel de I prigionieri della torre) # Trapped in the Circus of Fear # One Night in Payne House # The Curse of the Cave Creatures # Revenge of the Body Squeezers (sequel dei libri L'invasione degli stritolatori I e L'invasione degli stritolatori II) # Trick or...Trapped! # Weekend at Poison Lake Horrorland # La vendetta di Badboy # Brividi dagli abissi # Sangue di mostro per colazione # L'urlo della maschera maledetta # Il diabolico dottor Maniac # Le mummie viventi # Gli amici mi chiamano Mostro # Sorridi... e preparati a morire! # Brivido strisciante # Ti leggo nel pensiero # Il labirinto della mezzanotte # Panic Park # Ululato di sangue # Il criceto che uccide # Scommessa con la morte # Dolcetto o Scherzetto? # Fumetto Mortale # La pagherai cara # Caccia al tesoro mortale # Claws! # Night of the Giant Everything # The Five Masks of Dr. Screem: Special Edition # Why I Quit Zombie School # Don't Scream! # The Birthday Party of No Return # Survival # Write your fright! La Galleria degli Orrori # Artigli! # Illusione Mortale! # L'Urlo dello Scheletro # Why I Quit Zombie School # Don't Scream! # The Birthday Party of No Return # Survival # Piccoli Brividi Horrorland Master Categoria:Libri Categoria:Indici Categoria:Libri di PB 2000 Categoria:Libri di Most Wanted Categoria:Libri di Hall of Horrors Categoria:Libri della Serie d'Oro Categoria:Libri della saga del Pupazzo Parlante Categoria:Libri della saga del Barattolo Mostruoso Categoria:Libri della saga delle Foto dal Futuro Categoria:Libri della saga degli Stritolatori Categoria:Libri della saga della Maschera Maledetta Categoria:Libri della saga di Terrore dagli Abissi Categoria:Libri di PB